


Yandere The Outsiders One-Shots

by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders (TV 1990), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere The Outsiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki
Summary: Yeah you can get some Dally(I know you do, I personally don't. I dont even have a favorite I think.)Requests:OpenRules:♡No doing it(especially with Dally)♡You can request characters with characters.♡You can request reader with multiple  characters.♡Nothing too angsty(ex:reader dying after being tortured for not loving them back)♡Don't  be afraid to ask for more than one at a time. As long as the Request box in this Summary-thing right here and the newest chapter's  Notes box is saying it's  open then you can ask away.♡Be specific, I don't  want to leave you dissatisfied.♡Please do not be disappointed if I take awhile to upload your request(school and lack of motivation are two reasons why, I do not have thirteen). Trust me, I've  been there.♡Stay GoldI love feedback(and you ♡~)
Relationships: Bob Sheldon/Reader, Cherry Valance/Reader, Dallas Winston/Reader, Darrel Curtis/Reader, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade/Reader, Marcia (The Outsiders)/Reader, Ponyboy Curtis/Reader, Randy Adderson/Reader, Sandy (The Outsiders)/Reader, Sodapop Curtis/Reader, Steve Randle/Reader, Sylvia (The Outsiders)/Reader, Two-Bit Mathews/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Yandere The Outsiders One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are still open

Nothing much but a teaser to Chapter 1:

_"Dally was acting strange. In fact, really strange. Dallas Winston wasn't acting normal. Sure, the Greaser's and everyone else that had been around Dally enough to get a good idea of what his character was like had a different sense of normal for him."_


End file.
